I'd Rather Be ANYTHING But Human!
by Pitchnight Badger
Summary: A tough skirmish in the lab lead to an angered Donitello pushing his only little brother into a batch of Retro-Mutagen, then accidentally falling in himself, Leo and Raph also meeting the same fate. But their not normal turtles. THEIR HUMANS! Can Donitello fix them before it becomes perminant? Will they WANT to go back? will it be up to a lone turtle to pull his family back? R&R!
1. The Rage of a Mad Scientist

inspired by the humanized versions of TMNT by **10yrsy** on DevantArt (link to this epic person's homepage:

If you have trouble visualizing the humanize tmnt, pic of them here: art/Human-Bros-x4-415139263 -(top panel)

and here: art/Day-Off-kiriban-404833403 -just one of the BEST. PICS. EVER!

okay, now that that's done...So...um...yeah...FFWWWAAAA!

* * *

Donitello awoke in a cold sweat, his head tossed side to side, _Where am I?_ Then he realized he was in his lab, he fell asleep on his computer. a long string of hhhhhhhhhhh... was on this desktop, most likely from his face.

Something caught his eye, smoke coming from his coffee cup._ huh? I'd assume it would be cold... six hours cold... ah, Mikey must of refilled it._ Truth be told, Mikey usually would have never gotten up and quietly done so, usually he would just shout on the top of his lungs** 'BREAKFAST IS READY! GET YOUR SHELL IN HERE!'** in his loud piecing voice that was a dread in the morning.

It's not that the kid hasn't gone through puberty, he has, Donnie would never forget his various voice cracks and squeaks that sent even the eldest into a laughing fit, and the day he woke and his voice was despicably deeper, but whenever he screamed, there it was, his nine year old voice. _I supposed Mikey is just destined to be forever young, even subconsciously. Mikey was always a bit late, he was almost a year behind us when it came to puberty, he always took a little while longer to understand things, and a bit slow when it came to fighting._

Donnie chuckled the day Mikey finally lost what they'd call his nine year old voice, even though he lost it at thirteen. Mikey was a bit self concious about his "nine-year-old-voice"

'MIKEY!' Raph yelled, Mikey ran off, slightly giggling, knowing Raph must of walked into another one of his pranks. Raph tackled him to the ground, and socked him squarely in the chest.

'AH!' his squeaky voice pitched, then in an entirely deeper and more mature bunch of vocal chords he growled, 'Watch it Raph!' surprise flashed through the two quarreling brothers.

"whoa, sorry Mikey. Did I clog ya that hard?" Raph asked, feeling a bit bad that his punch made his baby brother's voice pitch down so drastically.  
"it's cool dude," Mikey gasped, and stood up, "I'm sure it'll clear." but it never did, we never really knew for sure if it was puberty, Raph permanently damaging Mikey's vocal chords, or maybe the punch was just the jolt it needed to get things a-moving.

Donnie shook his head, smiling. he streched and went straight to work on the retro-mutagen.

Donnie was focusing so deeply on his project, he didn't notice his only little brother come in, a bit nosily to announce his appearance.  
"Mornin' Donnie!" he said rather loudly. "sleep well keyboard-face?" Donnie jumped, spilling the conccction he had to leave out to set for three days.

"MIKEY!"

"W-What dude? I didn't pull any pranks on you today." he seemed a bit aback, he was sure Donnie heard him, He came in in such a way that would make Splinter scowl.

"You made me spill what COULD of been a retro mutagen cure for april's dad!" Donnie stood up fiercly and covered the distance between him and his confused sibling in three strides. Mikey backed up instinctively.

"dude! chill!"

"Chill?!" Donnie grabbed his brother's shoulder's and shook him fiercely, making Mikey's head snap back, a loud click of his jaw following. But at the moment Donnie didn't care. "just get OUT OF HERE! YA LITTLE SCREW UP!" Donnie shoved his brother back, but didn't know how strongly he did so, causing Mikey to crash into several viles of different harmful chemicals.  
Mikey screamed in absolute agony, and the chemicals bit into and burned his skin.

"OH MY GOSH! MIKEY!" Donnie rushed forward, Leo and Raph burst in, at hearing Mikey.

"DONNIE! WHATS WRONG?!" Leo vaulted over the table,

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIKEY?!" Raph accused, going to grab his little brother.

"Don't touch him!" Donnie stopped Raphael, Just in case the same substance got on him.  
Suddenly Mikey's skin started to glow a white-ish green color. Donnie took a step back, his foot going into the shattered vile and it's contents. Suddenly it felt like his foot was on fire, He fell onto his shell screaming. the last thing he saw before passing out was his skin start to turn a ghastly white-ish, and Leo screaming for his youngest brothers.


	2. Leo and Raph too

When I woke, I was still in the same position on the ground, My brothers were there, Leo and Raph... where's Mikey? I looked, but then my eyes fell on...a human! A teenager, really, He was wearing an grey hoodie with orange stripes down the middle and on the sleeves, his hair was a wavy and orange. He had oddly fimilar blue eyes and freckles...and...Raph was TALKING to him? I couldn't exactly make out the words, but I peered closer at him. We met eyes, and it clicked. I've seen those eyes...

"Mikey?" I choked out hoarsely. I sounded terrible.

"hey look dudes Donnie's up. Looking good bro." I decided to ignore what he meant by that,

"oh my gosh...Mikey I am SO sorry!"

"oh don't about that dude," he giggled, "Karma already got it's revenge."

"what?" I squinted, something was up with my sight, it seemed a bit fuzzy far away. Raph was looking at me funny,

"Is there an ISSUE Raph?" I asked, tilting my head, and rubbing my eyes.

"Donnie..." Raph started, it looked like he had no idea what to say. "...get your staff..." he said finally. What's up with him? I reached out and grasped my staff, instead of feeling my three fingers touch it, i felt...FIVE slender fingers curl around my weapon. I pull back and observe my hand.

no...no it CAN'T BE! My other hand flashed in front of me, same result. a tan five fingered hand. i flexed them at will. I looked down, half expecting to see my skinny form, Plastron, and green legs. But what I got was a skinny HUMAN chest, I was conveniently clothed in a purple shirt that reached to my elbows, and a grey vest over top of it. and my eyesight still seemed off. Something felt a bit bulky in my pocket, of my new black ninja pants that reached a bit past my knees, Mikey wore similar kinds. I pulled out the object. Glasses. So convenient it was creepy. I slipped them on, it helped drastically. I still had my belt and shoulder strap on though.

"hey- oh Donnie! your up!" Leo came in, "how ya feelin'?"

"awkward..." I said in a moment of hesitation. he extended a hand to me, which I took. He snapped me up in such a quick motion, my face met his plastron.

"oops, sorry Donnie, your pretty light...and short." Leo chuckled at the fact, he hasn't been taller than me since we were kids.

"don't pat yourself on the shell just yet Leo, if you were a human, you'd be shorter. again." I sneered, using my staff to help me stand, it was so strange, without the weight of my shell, it was...well, stranger than fiction.

Mikey pushed himself off of the table he was sitting on with raph and walked right up to me, he seemed really steady on his feet. He grabbed his T-phone from his belt, pulled me down to his height, and snapped a photo of the two of us.

"This is NEVER gonna leave my phone." he chuckled. typical Mikey. Some things never change.

* * *

April POV

I was doing Homework, sitting alone in my room. BORING. I suddenly got a text, oh thank goodness! I looked it was from Mikey;

HEY APRIL! GUESS WHAT?! Donnie made a retro-mutagen! AND. IT. WORKED!  
The funny thing Is Donnie and I accidentally fell into some, u  
Here's what we look like:

-Mikey

I stared intensely at my phone, waiting for the picture. Then it popped up, a picture of a freckled face red-head with blue eyes, with a much taller black haired, brown eyed teen. He was wearing glasses and was looking at the camera like he didn't know what was going on. He was holding a staff the hold himself up, had glasses on his nose, and a gap between his teeth from his mouth that was ever so slightly ajar.

I stared. and stared. and Stared.

It couldn't be... but it was...

I ran out the door, telling my Aunt I was going over to a friends. 

* * *

"guys!" I called, Leo waved me over to Donnie's lab.

"hey April, you'll never BELIEVE what happened."

"Mikey texted me, are they-?"

"OH yeah. wanna see?" I found myself nodding.  
We walked in, and I caught sight of Mikey sitting on a table, Donnie standing in front of him, staring at his hands. Donnie tried to press his knuckles to his back to crack it,

"I got it!" Mikey chirped, he hopped up, scurried behind Donnie, pulled back his shirt collar, while pressing his knuckle into his brother's back. making several loud cracking noises, that made even Raph cringe.

"OW! Mikey!" Donnie shrieked, it was defiantly Donnie. He grabbed Mikey by the front of his hoodie,

"what are you gonna do Donnie? Push me into MORE retro-mutagen?" Mikey scowled. Donnie instantly let go of his only little brother, hurt flashing in his eyes. Mikey turned his back to Donnie, arms crossed.

"Mikey I-I'm so sorry. I didn't...I didn't mean-" and boom, Mikey already was hugging Donnie,

"I know you didn't mean it bro, I forgive ya." Donnie smiled a little before hugging his little now human brother back.  
Donnie's eyes flashed up and met mine.

"April, hey!" He stood up to his full height, he had to hunch over a bit to hug his shortest brother.

"whatcha' think my ninja?!" Mikey smiled, jumping up, back-flipping several times before landing into a handstand.

"nothing curbs your enthusiasm does it?" I smiled. in his handstand his hoodie pulled itself down, (or up really) reveling Michelangelo's stomach,  
"hm?" he perked, dropped into a roll, stood up, and lifted his hoodie. "dudes, I got abs!" he yipped. upon hearing the information, Donnie checked his own stomach, and sure enough, he had a clear six-pack. He smiled to himself, and smoothed down his shirt.

"not bad at all." he chuckled to himself. He looked up, forgetting I was there, he blushed a bit. "what brings you here April?"

"Well, Mikey texted me what happened, and well... I just didn't believe it." Donnie was about to answer, then was interrupted by Mikey, who slung his arm across his older counterpart's back, being too short to reach his shoulders,

"Believe it! We're struttin' our stuff, human style!" Donnie chuckled, and ruffled his hair playfully.

"sure Mikey,"

"Donnie, can you fix it?" Leo asked, concern flashing in his dark blue eyes.

"well, maybe-"

"MAYBE?!" Raph shouted, starting to walk forward, rapidly. "You made this all happen! YOU PUSHED MIKEY INTO RETRO-MUTAGEN! YOUR OWN BROTHER! YOU MESSED UP! YOU FIX- AGGGH!" Raph made the same mistake Donnie did, and stepped into the vile.

"Raph!" Leo shouted, ignoring Donnie's previous warning, he tried to scrape it off of his immediate younger brother's foot, getting it on his hand, which Leo also yelped in agony.


	3. Completely Humanized

Raph's POV

I opened my eyes, my head hurt terribly,_ aww...what happened? oh, I was yelling at Donnie...and I...who's THAT?_ My eye rested on a human lying not far from me, he had dusty light brown hair that was flipped slightly to the side, he wore a grey open shirt that reached past his elbow, under the open part of the shirt was just a normal shirt in a dark blue, a sickeningly familiar shade of dark blue, with two leather straps coming over his shoulders and across his chest that held two twin katanas.

OH MY GOSH IT'S LEO. IT'S FREAKIN' LEO!

My human brother opened his eyes, got an eyeful of me, and backed up.

"R-RAPH!"

"what?" I asked, though I feared I knew the answer.

"your..."

"yeah...you too..." Leo gulped, and peered down at his human form. I looked down at myself as well, thankfully I still had my tightly packed muscles, I was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, and the same black ninja pants as the rest of my brothers. I let my fingers run through my hair, it was spiked up, and I saw in a shattered piece of glass that it was a deep crimson in color, and I still had my intimidating bright green eyes.

"well... I just hope Donnie can find a cure before Master Splinter finds out." _pfft, typical Leo,_

"My sons, is everything alright-?" Master Splinter came in, then stopped in his tracks. Then a moment pasted, Father and sons, Master splinter blinked, his eyes flickering to each of them. speechless.

* * *

~Splinter's POV~

I was in a deep meditative trance. Very Deep. First a sensed a disturbance in Michelangelo, not un-ordinary, he was always getting himself into trouble with his brothers.

Then Donitello, perhaps he got roped into the situation? Most likely, I will soon have to teach them about respecting each other...

Raphael? Maybe I should-

Leonardo? Something is defiantly wrong.

I walked into the room, the T.V. was on, but my sons missing. My heart started to pound, I will check Donnitello's lab, then their rooms-

"Dude! Raph and Leo are out!"

"well, I TOLD Leo not to touch him!"

"heh heh... poor Leo. Will they be okay?"

"yeah, they should be coming to soon. Just hope they don't freak out or anything." upon hearing my sons was a relief, then their words sunk in, I was frozen in my tracks.

"R-RAPH!"

"what?"

"your..."

"yeah...you too..."

"well... I just hope Donnie can find a cure before Master Splinter finds out."

That did in, I came in,

"My Sons, is everything alright?" I asked, then stopped dead. the only one there I recognized was April. There were four human teenagers there. Two were on the ground, one was craning his neck to the side to peer at me from his perch on the table, and the last was hunched standing, relying on a staff to hold him up.

The one with light brown hair and dark brown eyes got up off of the ground, saying.

"Now, Master Splinter, I-I know what your thinking- OW!" He stopped mid sentence, to lift up his foot, relieving a piece of glass wedged in his foot. but HIS VOICE. it sounded like...no it couldn't be.

"watch it, Leo." the tall one said, "As humans, I think our skin is way more sensitive than it was,"

"how sensitive?" Leo asked, obviously in an unknown amount of pain.

"very." the tall one bent down, and pulled the glass out of his foot.

"OW!"

"watch your step, glass is everywhere." The tallest said.

"ugh... Hate this already." he mumbled. The tallest of them sound a lot like Donitello.

"Ya know," The one with the burgundy hair and green eyes shouted, struggling to stand "none of this would of happened if braniac didn't push Mikey into the retro-mutagen!" upon saying the common nickname of my youngest son, the green eyed one made a rough gesture toward the orange haired teen in the hoodie. That was most defiantly Raphael's voice, no doubt.

"Master Splinter? are you okay?" The orange haired one asked, "it's just us...ish..." Mikey shrugged, playfully. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It was most defiantly my four sons, they were just...humans. I put my hand to my temple, and closed my eyes, I felt a terrible migraine coming on.

"Is someone going to tell me what is going on?" I surprised myself at the stillness of my voice, I was glad, I mustn't ever let anything surprise me. I must be strong for my sons.

"Donnie Pushed Mikey into retro-mutagen!" Raph's voice rung out first, before Leonardo had a chance to say much.  
My eyes flashed to the second youngest. He cowered a bit under my disapproving glare,

"uh, I..."

"Donitello," it felt strange addressing him in this new form. "Did you or did you not push Michelangelo?"

"it was an accident..." he mumbled, staring guiltily at his feet, his voice barely audible. "I'm sorry."

"And what was so drastic that your brother did, that pushed you to do such a terrible thing?"

"I...he scared me...I dropped the vile and I... I'm sorry... It was an accident, I swear."

"it didn't seem like an accident when you shook me, calling me a screw up!" Michelangelo, yelled from his perch on the table, obviously still upset with his older counterpart.

"Mikey I'M SORRY." Donitello seemed burdened with so much grief. I wanted to hug my young son, tell him everything was alright, but I must remain structured, and he needed to learn a lesson.

Donnitello was suddenly hugged by Michelangelo,

"again, I forgive ya bro." He breathed a sigh of relief, almost as if to say, _Thanks for not hating me, little brother_. He made a sound that was between a sob and a small laugh, and hugged him back.

Well, what I expect? Michelangelo to be mad at his brother for longer than five minutes? not likely.

"this... Will defiantly be a day to remember, for better or worse." I sighed.

"don't worry guys, I'll get crackin' on a...safe RE-mutagen." He went to reach for one of the the non-damaged beakers, and knocked it over. "I CAN'T WORK UNDER THESE CONDITIONS!" he shouted, staring at his hands.

"come my sons, not now. you all need time to get used to your human forms." I turned and started to walk back into the living area, Leonardo and Raphael following.

"ah! my foot!"

"I TOLD you to watch your step, Mikey!" Donnie scolded, he whimpered.

"Carry me, Donnie?"

"NO."

"you own me!"

"I said I WAS SORRY!"

"Doesn't make me any less human!"

"FINE! Only this once."

"thanks Donnie."

I looked behind me to see Michelangelo clinging to Donnitello's back, Donnitello looked to Michelangelo's foot while still carrying him.

"ah, Mikey, that doesn't look too good."

"it hurts," he whimpered.

"I know, I'll take it out." he whimpered again and dug his face into Donitello's back.

This was going to be hard on all of them.


	4. Pizza Fight and meetin' Parrot

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! this entire fic was inspired by an epic person on DevaintArt named 10yrsy go and check out the pic this epic peep made of the tmnt humanized! PLEASE GO LOOK! ITS WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE IN DA STORY!**

* * *

April's POV

I was sitting next to Donnie who was typing on his computer, looking through his files, trying to find a Re-mutagen. Just at a glance, he looked like a normal teenager, except his ring finger and small finger were tucked in and he was only using three fingers to type.

"Donnie?" I asked him,

"hm?" he turned to me, "Is something wrong April?"

"well, I thought maybe you should take a break. you know, you've been working pretty hard." he looked up, smiling, and shrugged.

"yeah, but I really need to re-mutate us, Raph's getting angrier by the minute."

"I know, C'mon come with me to go pick up the pizza."

"but April I'm- oh yeah, human. heh heh." he laughed lightly. He rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses, "yeah, I guess I need a bit of a break."

"CAN I COME TOO?!" Mikey yipped, skateboarding into the pit. "PLEASE?!"

"your bringin' Mikey? I'm coming to!" Raph yelled, coming out of his room.

"Hey I'm not staying here alone. I'm coming to." Leo said in his leader voice.

I kinda wanted it to be just me and Donnie, but, the gang's all here, so, oh well.

"sure guys. But blend. Don't do anything..." I paused, "ninja-y" they nodded, "alright, lets go."

* * *

Leo's POV

we were walking out in broad daylight, on the sidewalk of our beloved city. Mikey had his skateboard tucked under his arm, Raph had his hands in his pants pockets, Donnie was walking with April, and me? I felt the need to melt into the shadows.

"Hey! You!" four people all came out in front of us. three guys, one girl. the tallest was a black haired ugly dude with a white bandanna on his forehead. the shortest was a bit chubby with a nasty looking tattoo, the one in the middle of height was mucho muscular with no shirt on. and the girl, having her hair in a ponytail, dark blue on top, the sides a shining green, and the rest which fell behind her in the pony tail was a bright red. all of them wore black, except the girl who wore an oversized red T-shirt that hung off her shoulder that said 'enjoy cococola' with black jeans and boots with tons of buckles.

"yeah you! O'Neil! who are these dolts?"

"you know these guys?" Raph huffed,

"c'mon Braxston, scram." April said rather annoyed.

"why don't ya make us?!" muscular said, the chick rolled her eyes,

"your SUCH a dork, Kyle"

"C'mon baby! Don't say that!" he returned, throwing an arm very roughly around her shoulders, his hands looked greasy and large.

"listen you ARE aware this is a pity date? I only went to your prom as your date cuz Braxston is my bro. So technically,were not dating, you un romantic pig. Plus, he also paid me twenty dollars to do it."

"don't be such a pill, Parrot." the short one piped.

"shut-up Hinez who asked ya?!" Parrot countered.

"your SO vulnerable when your mad." Kyle pushed her up agents a wall, and leaned in to give her a nasty looking kiss. she leaned forward and bit his tongue roughly, kneeled him in the privates, and sent her elbow into the side of his head.

"gross," she wiped her mouth. She turned to her brother, "Thanks for nothing! Scram Brax! all three of ya! I don't want any of ya in my sights, ya hear?!"

"and if we don't scram?" Hinez asked,

"Kyle won't be the ONLY one unable to have kids." that got em'. they ran off,

"sorry ta give ya trouble April." Parrot fist bumped April,

"no problem Parrot." April smiled.

"but you gotta introduce me to your adorable friends."

"uh, we're..." I started

"exchange students..." Donnie smiled,

"From," Raph paused

"Canada." Mikey finished.

"nice, I love Canada." Parrot smiled, then continued to talk to April in a hushed tone as they walked down the street. we all glared at Mikey.

"CANADA? SERIOUSLY?" I asked

"Canada is AWESOME bros." was his only answer

* * *

April POV

I'm so glad Parrot was there to kick her brother away, I really hate Braxton, Kyle, and Hinez. But Braxton's sister; Parrot, is AWESOME!

"so, who's the muscular one in the red?" she asked softly, "He's HOT." I almost burst out laughing, almost. I kept it to a hardly contained giggle though,

"why don't you ask him yourself?"

"how awkward would that be?! no way Veil-y Neil-y!" Parrot loved to give swingin' nicknames.

"If you guys must know," I said in a louder voice, "This is my good friend Skylar 'Parrot' Tompson."

"I just go by Parrot." she smiled back at them wickedly.

"I'm Leonardo, These are my brothers, Michelangleo, Donitello, and Raphael."

"nice to meet you all, where you all going to anyway?"

"we're gonna go get some pizza!" Mikey chirped,

"awesome." Parrot smiled, "yo O'Neil, I got some cash to spare, consider it my treat."

"Thanks!" I said, truly grateful, this was the last of my allowance. "where'd you get the money?"

"Grabbed it offa Tyler when he had be agents the wall." she said like it was the most normal thing in the world,

"NICE." Raph smiled.

She returned the smile, "thanks, wicked sais by the way, Raphael"

"Thanks," raph took pride in his beloved weapons.

"oh please," Leo huffed, "we all have weapons." but Parrot nor raph heard.

* * *

Raph's POV

okay this chick was already cool, but I'm REALLY starting to like her, I mean, NOT BAD AT ALL. she said my name, drawing out the R slightly, and the rest coming out smoothly in a slightly accented way that I didn't even want to say that she could just call me Raph.

"we go by nicknames," Leo said, "I go by Leo, Mikey, donnie, and Raph." I truly wanted to glare daggers at him, but, It would look strange.  
_STOP IT! What are you doing? you don't like this random chick! ya don't know a thing about her! Jeez!_

* * *

Leo's POV

"so, what pizza do ya guys like?" Parrot asked when we walked into the pizza place.

"Jelly bean, anchovies, and jalapeno!" Mikey yipped. Parrot turned around,

"WHAT?"

"Pepperoni's fine, doll." Raph smiled dashingly at her while slapping his hand over Mikey's mouth. _Doll?_ I looked to my brother,

"kay' Imma go get the pizza, you guys grab a table." she turned and walked toward the counter "Aye Dave! Gimme two large, extra pep, two liter coke, an' half a dozen cups!" She said.

"she works here part time," April explained her lingo, and they settled on a booth. April, then Donnie sitting next to her, Mikey plopping down to his older brother's side. I slid in on the other side of the table, Raph after me. Donnie engaged in conversation with April, Mikey busied himself on a game on his T-Phone, I looked to my imitate younger brother, He looks so different as a human, but you should still see Raph, in his spiked up dark red hair, one lone earring, and prodding green eyes.

"Raph, what was that?""

"hm?"

"Doll?"

"nothing wrong with nickname's, Leo. It's obviously her forte, just countering the attack."

"C'mon Raph, we'll only be human for a short period of time, STOP."

"exactly, why not have fun while it last?"

"Raph!" I couldn't believe him, "Your just going to hurt yourself! SO I SUGGEST-"

"hey girls! Ya done?" raph and I turned to see Parrot holding two pizzas, a two liter coke, several cups and plates, and she was smirking wildly at us. "Pizza." she said simply and put the two on the table, being the constantly growing and starving teenager we were, we dug in. and Parrot sat in the only open seat: Next To Raph.

Did he plan that? He probably did,

"Yo! Leo is it? Don't ya like pizza?" I snapped out of my trance. I smiled sheepishly, and grabbed a slice.

"oh yeah, sorry." I chuckled a bit, "it's just uh... Lot on my mind that's all."

"No prob, Mr. Soft-spoken." She took a bite out of her pizza. "so, tell me Canadians, you guys cousins or somthin'?"

"Brothers." I corrected.

"how old are ya?"

"were all fifteen." Donnie answered this time,

"all? what are ya? Quadruplets?"

"well, technacally yes-" Donnie was about to go into a semi-elaborate explanation for their obvious appearance differences,

"Ohhh, your all Fraternal, eh? cool? had a few friends of mine who were fraternal twins, didn't look anything alike, so weird, I laughed for a solid hour when they said they were actually RELATED. let alone twins, I mean, you all have like, NO family resemblance do ya? anyway, who's the oldest?"

"I am." I said,

"Then me," Raph said, not to be outdone,

"I am third-" Donnie was interupted by Mikey,

"YOUNGEST!" Mikey shouted loudly, TOO loudly.

"shut-up," Donnie growled "some people in Jersey are tryina' eat IN PEACE." Donnie shoved a slice of pizza in Mikey's pace to shut the pep-squeak up.

"Mrrp! EEY!" Mikey countered the attack with a slice of his own.

"MIKEY!" thats all that took it, before the two were on the floor in a mass of brotherly fighting. EVERYONE, even the people in line and behind the counters stared. OH NO.

"Guys!" I hissed, and vaulted over the table, Raph, and Parrot. I pulled my little brothers from each other by the back of their shirt, for Mikey I just yanked his hood, he made small choking sound when I did so,

"GUYS. WE. ARE. IN. PUPLIC." I hissed, they scrambled to their feet, "I can't believe you two, I need to separate you like CHILDREN." I scolded my tallest and shortest brothers. Parrot and Raph already stood up, I pushed Donnie into that side of the table, then Mikey in the other with April. I sat down next to Donnie, Raph and Parrot shared a look, his said 'sorry about my dumb brothers' hers said, 'eh, whatcha gonna do?'  
She sat down next to Mikey, and Raph next to me.

"sorry about that Parrot, April." I apoligysed, "things WILL. BE. SAID. when we get home." I glared at my brothers in turn, but neither saw me. Donnie was busy taking his glasses out of the pizza, where they fell in the fight, and Mikey was pulling a long string of cheese out of his hair.

"It's okay, Leo." April laughed lightly,

"it's cool, bro." Parrot chuckled, and dug into another slice of pizza.


	5. Divison

Leo's POV

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! THAT WAS SO EMBARASSING! FIRST TIME IN PUPLIC AND WE LOOKED LIKE IDIOTS!" I growled as we trekked back to the sewers.

"Sorry, Leo." Mikey mumbled, Donnie didn't say anything, just continued to look down.

"I mean seriously-"

"Leo." Raph interrupted me, hand on my shoulder, turned me to look at my two younger brothers behind me, both looking down, guiltier than I've ever really seen them. Donnie had his glasses off, Mikey had his hood pulled over his curly orange hair. "I think ya grilled them hard enough for one day." I HAVE been grilling them the entire way home, I suppose I was a bit harsh.

We lapsed into a unsettling silence. I wish there was something ANYTHING to come over the silence,_ C'mon guys, Mikey? Just say ANYTHING really,_

"dudes, wanna go skateboardin' later?"

"pfft? With you? I'd rather fight the Shredder." Raph rolled his eyes. _ah, back to normal._

"Sorry Mikey," Donnie said, "I have to get working on our Re-mutagen."

"Leo?" I opened my mouth to say no, but what was I going to do? nothing that's what.

"Sure, Mikey."

"yes!" Raph raised an eyebrow to me,

"forgive and forget Raph, Forgive and forget." I told him, he shrugged.

* * *

Mikey convinced me to go to a local skatepark instead of the rooftops. No one was there thankfully,

"Leo, dude. Don't be so parinoid, were HUMANS. Teenage humans. We're all good." and with that he pushed off,_ C'mon Leo. Have some fun with your brother._ I smiled, and kicked off to join him.

We automatically started doing some of the duo tricks Mikey came up with, he taught me them almost a year back, but I still had the moves. Mikey and I skated close in different directions, both of us grabbing the other's wrist, pulling in and switching boards so fast you could hardly tell it happened. Then I jumped back to my board, Mikey doing the same for his.

Mikey speedily skated to the chain link fence surrounding the park, jumped up, ran up it, then flipped off several times, he landing on his board, the momentum made the board launch forward, Mikey pulled himself into several flips before I skated under, and he pulled a handstand on my shoulders. I skated up a slope and at the peak, I launched his hands off, and he landed expertly on his skateboard.

I must admit, Mikey and I did make an awesome skater team.

"WHOA!" Mikey and I both slid our boards to the left to stop, and turn toward the noise. Three teenage boys, they looked friendly enough, one had orange straight hair underneath a black and flame colored baseball cap which was turned backward. Another was tall with black hair and blue eyes, and an admirable smile on his face. The last had brown hair to his shoulders and a black ski cap on.

"that...was AWESOME!" redhead said, "how did you dudes DO THAT?!"

"...uh...practice." I said, a bit unsure on how to answer without saying 'ninja'.

"Dudes, you have GOT to pull anotha'" the black haired kid said, with a slight Brooklyn accent.

"Okay dudes," Mikey laughed, "but this is not for newbies. Leo," I looked to my little brother, nervious.

"Mikey...I don't know, that one's a bit elaborate." I said knowing exactly the one he was talking about, every time they tried, someone always got hurt. it consisted of a few tricks, and sparring on a single skateboard. "and...well...dangerous..."

"ooohh..." the three seemed indulged,

"C'mon Leo! your the Fearless leader, and my big brother. Your not afraid of anything!" _Does he...really think I'm fear nothing?_ I turned to him, bright smile, no fear. _well, maybe he does think I'm fearless. But I'm NOT._

"Mikey. Last time we tried this, you almost broke your arm."

"but I DIDN'T break my arm!" he posed, smiling, I sighed,

"Mikey..."

"PLEASE LEO! PLLEEAAASSEE! I feel COMPLETELY safe! see?" he backflipped several times and landed on his hands, his favorite move. I sighed again.

"Alright, ONCE, and we go easy on each other, GOT IT?" He nodded enthusiastically, and skated to the top of the rise, and waited for me to the to the top of the one across from it.

"Ready dude!?"

"Don't kill yourself!" I shouted back, and we kicked off, fear flaring in my stomach, THIS IS A HUGE MISTAKE.

We skated right for each other, and just before we collided head on, I jumped high off my board, Mikey held onto his and crouched, then he jumped between me and my board. we both hit the pavement at the same time, rode up the rise, and came back down, narrowly missing each other and managing a high-three-er-five as we passed each other. we again rode up the rise, and Mikey kicked off his board and flipped more times to count in the middle of the court, and landed on my board as soon as i was underneath him. so far so good.

We instantly fell into hand to hand combat mode, obviously if we pulled out ninja weapons, there would be talk. the board was going backwards for me, forward for Mikey. when we hit the top of the rise I pulled a handstand on the top of the board, and Mikey crouched and kept one hand on the ground and one on the board.

We kept on at it for about five minutes before I lost my balance and Mikey knocked my feet from beneath me, and I fell to the ground.

"ah..."

"BOOYAKASHA! I WIN!" he stopped.

"WHOOO!"

"EPICNESS!"

"YYEEAAHHH!" the three bystanders chorused, I totally forgot about them. Mikey lifted a rock sigh to the heavens. they returned, and skated on, showing off their own moves,

"Ayy Skater Pros! Whats your names?" orange hair chirped,

"The name's Michelangelo, Mikey for short. and this is my big bro, Leonardo."

"Leo, Please." I said, standing.

"I'm Ronny!" the orange haired one yipped,

"Charlie!" the black haired one said,

"Tyler!" brown long haired one said.

"Nice!" Mikey smiled,

"ayy why don't cha skate wit us pro bros?" Charlie invited, his three friends chorused their agreement, Mikey kicked off, then stopped.

"Comin' Leo?" he asked,

"uh, no, Mikey, I think we should be heading home."

"What?! But it's only eight!"

"Mikey Mas-" I caught myself before saying too much, "Father will be worried about us, come on, Donnie may be done with...that...thing." I offered a sheepish grin.

"AW! Leeeooo..."

"none of that!" I snapped pointedly in our native tongue of Japanese, then switched quickly back to English. "C'mon! We can go skate boarding tomorrow, alright?" he huffed out a breath, but kicked his skateboard under his arm,

"Later dudes,"

"Bye Mikey!"

"later man!"

"see ya tomorrow!"

We walked back to our humble sewer, I looked behind us as we climbed into the man-hole cover to make sure they did not follow us.

"C'mon Leo, what was that?"

"Mikey," I said sternly "be can't start making bonds, were going to be back to our normal mutant selves in no time at all." He rolled his eyes, stopped, crossed his arms across his chest and looked at me,

"Leo, I just wanted to be like a NORMAL teenager for ONE day in my life, and now I can. Why do you wanna ruin it?" I felt too shocked to say anything, we just stared at each other, blue eyes to blue eyes, oldest to youngest. Truth coming out.

"I'm...Sorry Mikey..."

"whatever, doesn't matter now anyway." ...did he just...WALK AWAY? no, 'it's okay bro!' or 'were gonna have to go out tomorrow then! You promised!' I followed him back to the lair, we just walked in silence.

We settled around the living room, I tried playing pinball with my strange fingers, Mikey watched T.V., Donnie was talking to April, and Raph was pounding the stuffing out of his punching bag. everything seemed almost...NORMAL. Our version of normal got turned upside down, so I guess that means that our version of normal is now everyone's version normal? Well, then again we ARE in a sewer so I suppose not exactly.  
Raph's phone dinged behind me. Wait, none of us get text messages besides from each other, and, we're all here...

I stealthily sneaked behind him, and peered over his shoulder.

**'yo, Raph, round up April and Donnie and yourself and met me the Movie Theater at 8 sharp, cool?'**

_Parrot? How the HECK did she get his number?! or he hers?! we DEFIANTLY need to have a long heart to heart chat._ he paused for a few seconds, then replied.

**'just the four of us? I do have two other brothers.'**

I felt a small burst of pride toward my younger sibling, thinking about us like that.

**'Your such a Canadian.'**

Raph smirked, looking a bit confused of what that meant.

'**whats that supposed to mean?'**

**'look, it doesn't matter, I've got my hands on the last tickets. there were only four, and NO WAY am I inviting my dumb older brother Braxton to this. Listen April's mah pal, and your brother Donitello seemed close to her so I'd thought I'd invite them.'**

**'what about me then?'**

there was a long pause,

**'I like ya Raph, your a cool dude. Macho without being a jerk. Like, you NEVER meet peeps lik dat.'**

Raph smiled to himself in a cocky fashion,

**'Alright, be there in five.'**

**'don't 4get April and Don.'**

**'i won't'**

**'good, laterz'**

**'later'**

* * *

Raph's POV

"you are going no where." Someone said behind me, I jumped, making a small yelping sound that I'm glad Mikey was too distracted to hear.

"were you spying on me?!" I demanded,

"no." Leo said smugly, "I was looking over your shoulder. now tell me, when did she get your number?"

"I don't know,"

"Raph."

"look man, This chick just wants ta see a movie with me, April, and Donnie. alright?"

"Raph-"

"Listen to me Leo, It's not like she asked me out or anythin' she just wants to have some fun, and she happened to have extra tickets, so she invited me and Donnie."

"really? and Why didn't she invite me or Mikey?" Leo countered, crossing his arms.

"because Mikey can't sit still in a movie and she saw how controlling you were at the restaurant. She probably thinks your boring!" I seethed with a smirk.

"your not going out and that's final." Leo spat. I turned and walked to the pit, he smiled to himself, thinking he had won.

"April, Donnie, C'mon Parrot wants ta meet us at the movies."

"okay,"April grinned

"sure!" Donnie jumped up,

"what?!" Mikey and Leo shouted at the same time for different reasons.

"I said your not allowed to go!"

"why can't I come?"

"As your leader I forbid it."

"that's not fair! how come I can't go?"

"your staying here."

"pleeeassse can I come?!"

"Sorry Mikey, Parrot only invited us, why don't you go and skateboard with your new friends you were babbling on about earlier?"

"I said NO!" Leo shouted, and we all turned to look at him.

"You ruin EVERYTHING." I shot at him. "were only gonna be humans for a short while, why not enjoy it? You ruined Mikey's chance at having fun with his new friends, and you said it yourself, Leo, now even a few weeks back you said that it would be great if there was something to help him get his energy out without breaking something, whether it was a possession or a limb." I snapped, Leo was about to respond, but I was on a roll. "you ALSO said Donnie needs to get out of his lab more, and so far, I'd say he's doin' a banged up job."

"Raph-"

"Oh I ain't done! You ALSO said that It'd be nice to see April feel good again, after what happened with her dad, now she's been feeling much better by the looks of it. And now your tryin' ta stop me from being around a friend. Leo, you really gotta either mean what cha say, or SHUT UP!" I screamed in his face. Leo looked utterly shocked, _ahh... felt SO good to get that out._ I turned and marched away,

"C'mon guys, were gonna be late."

* * *

Leo's POV

Soon I was left alone with Mikey, who refused to make eye contact, not had they been out of sight for five seconds, when Mikey's T-phone beeped. he checked it, and slightly smiled.

"who is it Mikey?" I asked, trying to wipe away the tension from before.

"Charlie," he replied while texting back,

"oh-Wait, were ya goin'?" I said to his retreating back, he stopped and turned to face me,

"Charlie and the gang wanted to hang back at the skatepark."

"Mikey wait!" I called, and he stopped.

"Leo come on! didn't you hear-" I put my hand to his mouth and took his shoulders gently,

"Be careful, don't do anything stupid, if you have any second thoughts DON'T DO IT, if you see any signs of the foot or kraang you call us, don't blow your cover, don't show off, hurt yourself you come home instantly, and be back. by ten. or else." I finished by pointing at him sharply. at first he was a bit confused, then it snapped into place and he nodded vigorously. I sighed,

"PLEASE be careful, oh and stay on this side of town. Hear me? I don't care what your friends say, if they're your friends they'll respect your limits."

"Got it, Leo." Mikey smiled wildly, then skated to the turnslattes and jumped over them, pausing after the leap, "and don't worry bro, this is just for a few days then we'll be back to normal." he scrunched his face up, "well, our normal at least. Peace!" and he skated off, texting while doing so.

I sighed, sitting down, the T.V. was off and everyone was out doing whatever they wanted, cause' heyyy, were human now. it's all good. I sighed again, I seemed to be doing that more and more often, my head in my hands. This is terrible. Just a horrible disaster.

I sat up, I better go on patrol, just because we're human doesn't mean the problems go away. because just like the city, the troubles ever sleep.

* * *

I know how terribly boring this was DX, sorry for taking Soooooo long, I just had the WORST time finding inspiration. the next chap will pick up, I PROMISE!


	6. Well that escalated quickly

Donnie's POV

We got to the movies, Parrot was waiting for us there, we got popcorn and sat at a movie Parrot picked.

"Heard this one was so scary, one of the directors actually fainted at the first shot." She told us went the previews were rolling,

"I heard that the actor playing as the victim was so terrified at the special effects he had a panic attack on camera and they used the take in the movie!" April added her knowledge. April and Parrot were sitting together, Raph on Parrots other side and I on April's other side.

I truly wanted to suggest something less horrifying. But, I suggesting that would probably make me look fearful, and in front of April, NO WAY!  
keep seeing Parrot looking to me, then to April, then to me again, and just well...smiling like 'you two look great together' or maybe it's just me, but, who knows! I've heard that friends have a major influence on who their friends date. Also Parrot seemed to seduce Raph pretty easily, and well, frankly I REALLY thought it would be harder than that, so maybe she could give me some pointers, unless it just works for girls, but maybe I should really just try to get April on my own, Parrot may have style but between me, myself, and I, I truly don't like her, she seems too...just plain confusing, Brutal and rude, I just don't like her. then in that case I really should-

"Donnie?!" I yipped in surprise, at someone snapping in my face,

"oh, uh, April? Yes?"

"are you alright?"

"what?" I asked smiling, "coarse I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"you looked like you were in a trance," confusion and curiosity painted on her face,

"no no no..." I shook my head reassuringly, "Just kinda got lost in my thoughts."

"do you Canadians do that often?" Parrot leaned forward to look me in the eye,

"do what?"

"get lost in their thoughts often?" _oh yeah, Leo zoning out at the restaurant._

"...No, not really."

"Where are ya guys stayin' anyways?" Parrot asked, completely off topic.

"Uh.."

"With me," April smiled. _Oh thank you April!_ Raph let out a silent breath of relief from behind her.

"uh huh. So, how do you guys know April here?"

"we're...uh..." I started then I got an Idea, "Pen-pals."

"oh Really," She tipped her head, more of a statement than a question, but I answered anyway.

"yeah,"

"so you came here?"

"y...yes." I started to be very careful with my words. "I always come down to New York around this time of year,"

"in the middle of the school year?"

"Yes. And I...um... My brother's come with me, because our father likes us to stay together as a family."

"I've Never met your father," _Uh oh, I know where this is getting at,_

"well ya see, that's because He Really doesn't like New York, Or NEW YORKERS for the matter, he just comes to...keep us safe, here in New York, because... He doesn't trust four teenagers in New York with another Teenager." all these lies were making me sweat like crazy, thankfully in the semi-dark theatre it was hardly noticeable.

"which of you look most like your father?" OH. MY. GLOB. This was becoming too much,

"I uh, we all kinda have...minor features and characteristics that make us look and act like our father." that was truly the best I had,

"such as?"

"uh," My mind scrambled for answers "I..have Mas-my Father's eyes," Partially true, partially true, Master Splinter and I DID have the same brown eyes...ish, mine were distinctly darker but, it worked, "and...Raph here...is... Strong, like our father." C'mon Donnie, your on somewhat a roll, keep at it, "Leo is Patient, like our father... and Mikey is..." oh my gosh, this one's tough. "the same...height as our father was when he was our age." Oh that was PATHETIC!

"so...Your dad's short?" oh seriously want to face-palm myself SO. FREAKIN. BAD. right now.

"yup," I shrugged, when in fact Master Splinter was in fact the opposite. Raph was face palming. When suddenly the lights got darker, and everyone started to hush each other, and the movie started. OH THANK GOODNESS.

then I felt a small squeeze on my hand, it was April! I'm so glad how dark it was, cause I was blushing like crazy. she leaned close to me and whispered soft enough for only me to hear,

"Don't worry, you did good. Parrot isn't a very suspicious person, she'll take your word for it."

"thanks April," I whispered back, she then settled back into her seat and she pulled her hand away, I felt a bit sad because of it, but I HELD HANDS WITH APRIL! well, for about 14 seconds, and in an unromantic way, BUT STILL!

It started with a jump-scare scene that made most yelp and all jump. April looked to me as if to say, 'yeah, this was a mistake' luckily in this theatre you had the option of putting up the arm rest, and ours was already up. I lied my hand on her shoulder gently,

"it'll be alright," I smiled broadly, though feeling nervous myself. The next had another jump-scare and a vicious wolf. April was gripping my shoulders in an instant. Yeah, maybe this movie was a good idea...

* * *

Leo's POV

I was standing on our favorite rooftop, staring to the city below, everything seemed alright. Geez, last time I was here alone, was when Raph got me so mad that I allowed him to lead the team for a day. Mikey almost got killed, Raph almost had a panic attack, Donnie was almost plant food, and I was almost a heisting criminal. Everything just fell apart when we weren't together, why couldn't they see that?

but maybe Raph did have a bit of a point, I did want them to spread their wings, But I'd thought they'd fly with me, not away. I spared myself another sigh, when I sensed someone behind me, I spin around, katana's drawn. no one.

"I know your there." I called evenly, "Come out, NOW."

"what fun would that be?" a voice said, smoothly.

"Karai." I snarled, she flipped over a heating duct and smiled, which quickly disappeared when she saw my face.

"...Leo?"

"yeeesss...?" though I knew why she was so confused. I must admit, seeing her state of confusion was DEFIANTLY rewarding.

"Your...human."

"really?" I laughed, "I hadn't noticed."

"but..." she was at a loss for words. "HOW?"

"lab accident." I explained briefly.

"wow,"

"yup,"

"are your brothers human too?"

"mm hmm," I said, pretending to be bored of the conversation, secretly glad I had someone to talk to.

"is it permanent?"

"beats me," I was putting on a mask of indifference when in reality, I was panicking, _Oh my gosh! what if it WAS permanent?_

"will you...be changing back?"

"Donnie's working on it."

"well," she smiled, sheathing her sword. "my father told me to take down 'The Turtles'" she used air quoted for The Turtles, "but, You, Leonardo, are not a turtle anymore." I cocked my head a bit, confused,

"yeah, so?"

"so, I wouldn't hurt an innocent human, I'm looking for mutant turtles. seen any around?" she pretended to look over her shoulders and in different directions.

Oh why not? I'll play along.

"turtles huh? hmm...no. I don't think I have." I shrugged,

"What's your name?"

"Leo."

"short for?" ah, I see. she's trying to meet me again, no boundaries this time.

"Leonardo."

"interesting, so, you like sushi?"

* * *

Raph's POV

Parrot managed to keep her screams in check, for the first 20 minutes. and she was clinging to me like April was to Donnie in about five seconds after. I myself was jumping, this movie was no joke, it was SCARY. but I kept my jaw clenched, no way was I gonna scream.

Oh shell...are those...oh no...I hate cockroaches.

I squeezed my eyes shut, wait it out...just wait it out...

"excuse me you four!" a stern voice snapped, that defiantly was NOT from the movie, we all looked up to see an official from the theatre staring down at us with his hands on his hips. "how old are you four?"

"fifteen." we all chorused,

"This is a rated R movie! Get outta here!"

"Parrot!" Donnie and April snapped, I said nothing.

"It was worth a shot." she mumbled.

"how did you even manage to sneak us in?" April demanded as we were walking out of the theatre.

"I know the ticket man, Yo Duke, wassup bro?" she said as we passed the ticket man.

"they caught ya?"

"yup. thanks for getting us in bro."

"it's all good Parrot. It's all good."

"so, guys, I'm starvin' ya'll can come over for dinner. My dad works till midnight every night. so, house to ourselves."

"what about Braxton?" April asked, hate for Parrot's trouble-maker brother was obvious.

"aye, he'll be over Hinez's house tonight. So, how bout' it peeps?"

"I don't have any plans, Donnie, Raph?" April looked to us.

"ah, If Leo's worried let him worry." Raph shrugged,

"wouldn't your dad worry? Why your older brother?"

"well, ya see, Parrot." I had to think of a good lie, "Leo is...well, he feels responsible for us, just because, ya know, he's older...and such..."

"okay," she said simply. buying it easily. "well, I'll order a pizza to my place. meatball okay?"  
we chorused our own way of agreeing. We decided to walk there, it was pretty warm out, and it wasn't far. we only got about two blocks before three figures stood in our way,

"Hey babe."

"shut-up you dunce." Parrot barked at Kyle. "what do you want Braxton?" she spat his name like it was poison.

"well, you own two things to Kyle."

"sorry, his pride is something your gonna have to get back on your own." she grinned,

April, Donnie, and I snickered at the comment.

"not that sweetie, not that at all. 20 bucks, AND a kiss."

"put a shirt on," the teasing smile disappeared from Kyle's face, replaced with a serious one.

"that's it. I'm sick of your antics, Skylar."

"it's PARROT." she seethed,

"c'mere you." he was only able to make two steps forward before a loud voice filled the empty night,

"**BOOYAKASHA!**" ahh, it was Mikey. he rode up Kyle's back like ramp and flipped over us, and in mid air nailed him with a orange paint filled water balloon. His friend's followed, a black haired kid barreled into Kyle's legs, making him fall to the ground, then a brown haired kid in a ski cap ollied over Kyle and bashed Braxton and hienz's heads together, and finally a skinny red head in a baseball cap skated between the two, pants-ing them as he passed.

"YOU JUST GOT SHELL-SHOCKED!" Mikey shouted as he and his new buddies skated down into the subway, pulling almost impossible stunts that Mikey must have shown them. Not once questioning the odd phrase. We all burst into hysterical laughter.

"was that your brother?" Parrot asked after she managed to catch her breath, looking behind her,

"yup." Donnie nodded, wiping a tear from his eye, "perfect timing too." They stepped over the heap of embarrassed teens as they continued to walk.

"you Canadians. are flippin' unbelievable!" she shook her head still smiling like crazy, "that was BEYOND awesome."

"whatdaya know, the knucklehead actually came through for once." I chuckled to myself, because hey, that was hilarious.

We ate Pizza around Parrot's T.V., laughing at some humor show.

"Oh my gosh!" April called out suddenly,

"What's wrong April?" Donnie asked, concerned.

"yo, A-chick, everythin' cool?"

"I just remembered I have a science project due tomorrow!" she dropped her pizza back onto the plate on her lap.

"aww, you gotta go April?" Parrot complained.

"Oh my gosh, I still don't have any research any-"

"April," Donnie interrupted her panic rave, by calmly placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can help you out, I-If you want, that is." he said nervously, blushing.

"W-would you, Donnie?"

"Of course!" He smiled brightly.

"thank you so much! My entire science grade depends on this." she said and stood up, then the two left, without so much of a goodbye.

"hmp." Parrot said, "are those two dating?"

"nah,"

"are you serious? They are adorable together!" Parrot raved, putting her plate on the coffee table, I did the same.

"no, but Donnie's crazy about her."

"Pity that you live so far away,"

"yeah,"

"must be tough,"

"what?"

"to keep up a relationship when you live in different worlds." she shrugged, I internally sighed, _touche._ "all the same I'd go for it. If I liked a guy enough, I'd go long distance relationship, even if it means never seeing him again."

"really?" I asked, a bit surprised at her answer, I'd really expect Parrot to be a right here right now person.

"yup," she piped, we sat in silence for a while, "well, I think I have some popcorn inside, I'll go get it." I felt thankful for the break in the silence, she came back and sat close enough that there was no space between us, and for about five minutes we just sat watching T.V. eating popcorn.

Then, Parrot's face twisted in a strange expression,

"what wrong Parrot?" I asked, she answered in a loud sneeze, which made the popcorn fall to the ground.

"aww..." she whined, looking at the popcorn, as I tried my best not to laugh.

"Shut-up!" she smacked my arm, I still trying to stifle it.

"what did you even sneeze for?" I cracked, letting out some laughter,

"I have no Idea." she stated stubbornly. "whatever, I better clean this up. JAAAACK!" she screamed, then a large border collie came running into the room, completely ignored the popcorn, hopped onto the couch, and covered Parrot with licks.

"ACK! no! no! JACK! Off! DOWN JACK! DOWN!" the dog backed up a bit, then sniffed her a bit, then turned to me, catching my scent.  
"nononononono-" Then Jack was on me, licking my face. I could easily shove him off, but I didn't want to hurt Parrot's dog. "Parrot! no! Get em' off!"

Parrot was laughing hysterically, then she finally came to the rescue,

"okay Jack, Clean!" apparently 'clean' was more satisfying to hear than 'lick Raph In The Face Till He Can't Breath.' Jack jumped off, and started to lick up the popcorn.

One look at me and Parrot was laughing again, I WAS COVERED IN DOG SLOBBER. she eventually tossed me a towel, which I cleaned my face and arms.

"uggh..."

"Jack Likes you." she smiled,

"Obviously,"

"good girl, Jack." she patted the dog's head,

"girl?"

"Yeah, this is actually Braxton's dog, but, she hates him. So I take care of her. Braxton refuses to believe that she's a girl, he named her Jack,

but her real name's Jackie." she shrugged, "You like Raph don't you Jack?" she said as Jack walked back into the room from where she came.

"you like dogs Raph?"

"not that much,"

"more of a cat person, eh?"

"I'm more of a turtle person." I wish i could of taken back what I just said,

"turtle person?"

"uh-"

"you have a pet turtle?"

"um...used to."

"what happened?"

"he ran away." Parrot was silent for a few seconds

"...he what?"

"he ran away,"

"how does a turtle run away?"

"they run away,"

"but turtles can't run."

"mine could." she was looking at me with a bemused expression,

"Alright, your turtle ran away." she chuckled,

"don't like turtles?"

"oh, I love turtles! They're adorable! But I can't tell the difference between a turtle and a tortoise." she shrugged, "to me they look completely alike." I wasn't about to point out the distinct differences, seemed more like a Donnie thing to do.

"so anyway, Raph, you uh...got a girlfriend back home?"

"uh, nope." I said, a bit uneasy. "what about you? boyfriend?"

"me? nah," she shook her head, "no one likes me enough for that. And to all the people that do I can't stand em'." She was probably referring to Kyle. "the thing is, I've always been nervous around guys, I've just never really felt...safe." she shook her head again, "don't know why, but I've never felt safe around other guys,"

"what about me?"

"that's just the thing, Raph." she smiled, her right hand on my shoulder, "I feel completely safe around you. Ah, this probably sound entirely Cliche!"

"nonono, not at all," I look straight into her eyes. "not at all, girl." she smiled to me, "but, Can't say I feel the same," I told her,

"what?" she piped, confusion etched on her face.

"But I like mine dangerous, anyway." a teasing gleam in her eye gave away her pleasure. She got a bit closer, her left hand on my other shoulder.

"Well, Than I hope you like to play Fear Factor."

"don't know," I teased, smiling, "never played." putting my hands on her back, gently.

"wanna play?"

"why not?"

"Be careful though," she warned, "I'm real good at this, and I NEVER lose." I pulled her closer, our faces only inches from each other, I was nervous and sweating like a dog. I had no idea what to expect, but I still knew exactly what to expect, IT'S SUCH A STRANGE FEELING! But... then why do I like it? oh, it doesn't matter why.

She leaned in closer, and our lips touched. It was a bit loose, kinda clumsy, but hey, aren't ALL first kisses?

I smiled to myself, I just kissed the hottest girl ever, and she wanted it as much, or even more than I did!  
We broke away from the kiss, which was about one full second long, maybe two. She smiled at me, just as thrilled as I was to know that she liked me back.

"wanna stay for the night?" she shrugged, still glowing from the kiss, but seeming a bit embarrassed to ask.

"well, I'm gonna need an excuse." I let out a defeated chuckle, "Leo would NEVER let me out of his sight again."  
_BOOM!_ Thunder crashed, and rain suddenly was poured down from the heavens.

"there you go," Parrot grinned, "perfect excuse." I laughed gently to myself, it WAS the perfect excuse.

"I'm just gonna text Leo, let him know I'm staying here." I took out my phone, and started texting quickly, as if this was the last string to the outside world before being completely alone with Parrot.

She kissed my cheek as I was doing such, and leaned into my neck. I FINALLY pressed send, and threw my phone to the floor.

"where were we?" I asked, she smiled evilly, and kissed me deeply.

the Message that Raphael send to Leo was such:  
_Leo, I'm at Parrot's place and I don't need your help! I'm staying for the night. DON'T COME. NOTHING'S WRONG. I'm going to be fine._

But, due to Leo just being Leo and waiting for something to go wrong, this is what he read:  
_Leo, I'm at Parrot's place and I need your help! she want me to stay for the night. PLEASE COME. EVERYTHING'S WRONG. I'm going to die!_

* * *

Leo's POV

it was strange being normal with Karai. We got sushi from Marikami-san, and ate it on the rooftop. Karai had to teach me how to use chopsticks with five fingers. It was DEGRADING. I hated every bit of this, Karai was good at heart, but she was still evil. I wanted out, I wanted out NOW.

"Are you alright, Leo?" Karai asked me, "you look perturbed."

"I just don't feel-" BEEP! text message from Raph,

My eyes scanned over the message twice. "OHMAHGOSH! RAPH'S IN TROUBLE! I NEED TA- I NEED TA- I GOTTA GO!" I dashed off toward Parrot's apartment building calling Donnie and Mikey on the way. no even caring to shout a farewell to Karai.

what could of happened? What if Parrot was a part of the Foot Clan? or a droid the kraang built? or a scientist onto our secret?! oh no please! NOT THAT! I hope he's alright! PLEASE BE ALRIGHT!

Mikey and Donnie caught up with me two blocks from Parrot's place. demanding details which I quickly filled in. I burst through the glass without a moment's hesitation, my brothers following.

"STOP RIGHT THERE-Ooohh...snap..." I let my shoulders sag at what I saw; Raph was flat on his back on parrot's couch, they were kissing. (thankfully. looks like kissing was the only thing they were doing) they stared at us for two seconds before breaking apart. I caught sight of Parrot drawing her tongue back in her mouth.

Mikey visually Grimaced, Donnie turned away, and I just felt plain sick.

"well, that escalated quickly." Mikey whispered for only Me and Donnie to hear.

"LEO?!" Raph demanded, pushing Parrot off of him so he could sit up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I TOLD YA NOT TO COME!"

"what?!" I demanded, "you texted for me to come!"

"I DID NOT!"

"DID TOO! DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME, RAPHAEL HAMITO!" I screamed at him, Parrot's eyes were focused on the ground, she was a deep red from embarrassment, Raph was red out of just plain anger, and I was red from frustration.

Raph stood up and snatched up his T-phone and waltzed straight up to Mikey,

"whoawhoawhoa dude!"

"READ IT MIKEY!" Raph held the front of Mikey's hoodie with his left hand, his right holding the phone inches from his nose.

"okokok..." he started reading,

"out loud Mikey!"

"Leo, I'm at Parrot's place and I don't need your help! Im staying for the night. DON'T COME. NOTHING'S WRONG. I'm going to be fine." he said quickly. Raph made Donnie do the same, which was the same outcome,

My shoulders felt like they were set on fire. I was so embarrassed, my mind made me think that something was wrong!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS DID THIS!" Raph shouted,

"Hey! I was skateboardin' with my friends! Leo called me!" Mikey ratted me out,

"Same here," Donnie contributed, "I was helping April with an important school assignment, Leo said you were in danger." I looked behind me to see my miserable brothers, soaked to the bone, wet, shivering, just because of my imagination.

"I...I'm so sorry guys...and Parrot, I'm sorry I busted your window." I told my brothers and Parrot.

"it's fine." she whispered, not daring looking up.

"My friends are probably wondering where I am, later dudes, and dudette." Mikey hopped back out the window to go skating in the part of town where it wasn't raining with his new-found friends.

"I still need to help April out, so... yeah, see you guys later." Donnie also made a great escape.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two-"

"oh no you don't!" Raph snapped sternly, "your gonna stay here an' fix Parrot's window. Parrot and I are goin' out somewhere." my entire spirit dropped, I had to stay here and fix a WINDOW?_ ah... man, I suppose it's only fair but, aw... who wants to spend their 10 O'Clock fixing a WINDOW?_

"Have fun, Leo." Raph smirked, drawing Parrot under his arm. I sighed, they looked great together, Brutal chick to brutal dude. And I ruined whatever moment they were having.

"try not to make too much noise, Leo!" Parrot called, not in a taunting manner though, more like a heads up. "Jack get real upset at loud noises." the door then slammed shut.

"Jack? Who's Jack?" I demanded, then I heard a rumbling growl behind me. "ah, Shell."

* * *

April's POV

Donnie finally came back, I was getting worried at what was taking so long.

"Hey April." he coughed,

"Donnie! What happened?! Is Raph-"

"he's fine! Leo misread a text and we ended up bursting in as Raph and his new girlfriend were having a make-out session."

"ooh.." I flinched, "are you serious? Parrot?"

"yeah, really gross."

"your soaked, Donnie." I laughed, pointing out the obvious.

"Really?" he jabbed, breaking into a gap-tooth smile. "hadn't noticed."

"yup your all wet, and I'm nice and dry." I taunted,

"well, this is an advantage of being a human," he smiled, took off his classes, and shook his hair like a dog, getting freezing cold water all over me.

"Donnie!" I tried to shield myself from his attack. I snatched his glasses off of his face, jokingly.

He started to feel all around the floor, even though I knew he was only near sighted.

"my glasses, I can't see without my glasses!" he said in a stereotypical nerdy voice. He tripped over his own hands, and fell on his stomach.

"MAN DOWN!" he shouted helplessly, I laughed harder than I have in a super long time. Donnie wasn't normally this... casual around me, it just seemed so...right. I liked it.

I sat on his back, triumphantly.

"I win!"

"this is a mere battle April, I WILL WIN THE WAR! begin round two! RROOARR!" he growled loudly, and flipped me over.  
We laughed, and joked, and teased, and wrestled. It was so much fun! But right now, we were just sitting, I looked up at the pizza box on my dresser,

"want some pizza, Donnie?"

"you have Pizza boxes in your room?" he cracked another smile, "your turning into Mikey!"

"am not!"

"yeah you are! orange hair, blue eyes, freckles. you can pass for Mikey's sibling easier than I can!"

"well not My fault! at least I'm not freakishly tall, like SOME people!"

"that was below the belt, April, and you know it!" we were teasing and insulting each other, but laughing and smiling while doing so.

"your also visually impaired." I poked,

"well Your...a...um...gimme a minute..." I snickered at Donnie's lack of insults.

"I win round two." I smiled,

"hmp," he snorted, "FOR NOW. I Will retaliate!" he said in a comical bad-guy voice. "I shall return for my revenge, April O'Neil!" I laughed, It felt good to laugh again. I mean, sure, I've laughed and spent some good times with the guys, but I mean REALLY laugh. I felt great.

"good always triumphs over evil!" I sneered,

"that's what they ALL say!" sticking a finger into the air.

"who?" I quipped,

"my victims." he glared evilly. I broke into laughter, Donnie pretending to be evil was DEFINITELY a Kodak moment. he laughed with me, we stopped when we were out of breath, and we lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

"Donnie?" I asked, he looked up, still grinning.

"Hm?"

"why are you acting so..." I searched for the words, He dropped into a confused frown.

"so what? I... didn't do anything wrong...did I?"

"NOnonono!" I waved my hands in front of me, "I mean, you usually...act...well, I don't know, nervous, really. And..." Man this would sting, "Awkward." He sat back, and let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Yeah, I just, never felt..." he contemplated his words, "Confident."

"well, why?"

"because, Your a human, and I... I was a mutant. so, Why would you...be my friend? But now that I'M human too, I just... I feel a bit cooler about us- Me! I-I feel...better." he smiled sheepishly at me. I smiled down to the ground, blushing a bit. Donnie never felt comfortable around me because he didn't feel equal. If that wasn't the cutest thing this former turtle has ever said.

"Aww, Donnie, You ARE equal to me, your physical appearance doesn't matter." he looked up, hope in his brown eyes that I've known for what seems like forever.

"I know, but...It kinda DOES make a difference. just a bit."

"NO. Donnie, No it doesn't."

"well, to me it does."

"well, TO ME, it doesn't." I chided. _And that seems to be all you care about, what I think about you_. "you don't need to feel confidence when you change yourself back either. you're my friend no matter what you are." He dipped his head, smiling. He looked back up to me a few seconds later.

"Thanks, April."

* * *

Raph's POV

"well, what do we do now?" I asked Parrot as we walked down the street. "Sorry LEO had to ruin everything. He's the WORST."

"C'mon now," She smiled to him, "you love your brother." I huffed a sigh, upset cause' I really couldn't say I did hate my brother. Sure I'd get irritated at them, and definitely angry, but hey, ALL siblings do. But I would never hate any of my brothers. She took my silence as a 'yes'. and smiled to herself.

Another thing I liked about her, she knew what I meant without forcing me to admit out loud. Keeping my dignity in tact, even when I'm wrong.

"so," I said looking to the skyline for any Foot ninjas trailing me. the mentally slapped myself, They don't know I'm human! "were are we goin'?"

"a hotel."

"oh," I said, nodding, "which one?- Parrot, I-I don't have any money."

"nonono, you don't need to pay, my dad owns the hotel."

"ahh," I say, and we continue to walk. "okay."

we come up to a fancy hotel, four stars, maybe five at the least. she comes right up to the front dest to a tall black haired, and well kept man, late twenties, early thirties.

"Good evening Mad'am."

"aye, Dave. wassup?" she slang-ed to the mature man,

"Oh hello Skylar. how are you?"

"good, good. anyway, we need a room." the man's calm face contorted into embarrassed confusion.

"erm, two rooms right?"

"no, one."

"uhh... with... two beds... I presume?"

"no, One."

"emm," he turned bright red, "pull out couch too?"

"no need, just one king sized bed." she said simply like it was nothing.

"Miss Tompson," he breathed, "I-uh-I feel that you should take it up with your father first..."

"eh?" she tipped her head, genuinely confused. "wait, why?"

"please, Skylar." he said pressing a button on his desk, "allow me to just alert your father"

"when you say 'alert' it sounds critical." she crossed her arms and fumed to herself.

"Your father is on his way," Dave said, straightening his back to have at least a BIT of dignity and a bit of authority.

"does he REALLY have to know?" she snapped viciously. I smiled at her behavior. she wasn't nervous, just angry.

"ABSOLUTELY!" a voice boomed, we turned to the grand walkway. it was a tall man, he was wearing a suit, he was at a healthy weight, blond hair, and kind brown eyes. he was smiling, looking down to his daughter.

"Dave won't give us a room." She snapped out, not mad at her father, but still rather mad. He chuckled and patted her shoulder,

"Dave, Give the kids a room. Go up there now Skylar."

"what about, Raph?" she asked, looking up to the tall man,

"I wish to have a word with him, little one-on-one, hm?"

"Y-yes sir." I said, minding my manners like Sensi had taught us. And also because I wanted to make a good impression on Parrot's dad.

"Come son, to my office. See you in the morning, Skylar." He said walking off, to the back of the front desk to a door that said 'Charles Tompson' and under that, 'Founder and Owner'

"night' dad, See in a few, Raph." she gave me a reassuring smile. and turned and started walking down the the elevators after snatching the key card from Dave.

I followed Parrot's dad into his office. his office was nice, He had a large brown/red desk and a large black leather chair that he sat in, the room was cluttered with pictures of the hotel, new improvements, and bills, but also pictures of him and Parrot, cities, and landscapes. more of his daughter and him than anything though, showing he was a family man more than a boss. My eyes spied a framed picture on his desk; it looked like it was Parrot when she was eight, shoulder length black hair, probably before she died it their vibrant colors. with her tall black haired brother smiling next to her, looking non-threatening like a normal cute eight-year-old boy. behind the two was Parrot's dad, and a black haired woman with Parrot's Green eyes.

"what's your name son?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"oh! Raphael Hamito. Everyone just calls me Raph, though, Mr. Tompson.

"please!" he chuckled, "Charlie."

"yes sir-uh- Charlie."

"ahh, yes. So, your dating my daughter now, am I correct?"

"yeah," I said fidgeting a bit in the chair provided for me.

"What is it then?"

"scuse' me?" I slurred.

"what is it about Skylar that your so attracted to?"

"well," I said, gathering my thoughts because I was still nervous, "She's funny, kind, awesome, beautiful, and..." I trailed for a second, "she gets me, like, she understands me like no one has." I looked up to him, he was sitting back, smiling at me.

"my, young man, quite the poet, yes?"

"well, no, sir, not exactly, more like a..." I had to think about how to say ninja without saying ninja. "...Martial Artist..."

"ahh... My wife was a martial Artist, had her own clan and everything. the Feet Clan, she called it." I tensed in my seat.

"but when she met me, she quit."

"what happened?" I asked, he eyes glazed over, and his optimism dropped.

"She always told me that no one LEAVES to Foot Clan," he shook his head. "she died in an explosion. The police could do nothing because they staged it to look like a gas leak..." he sighed, "it wasn't. By then my twin children and I were safe, My wife knew she was going to her death, so she made sure we were as far away as possible. We then left our old life behind and settled into the other end of the country, and I started this;" he motioned his hand around, meaning the hotel. "My son, daughter, and I had to sleep in a car for days, and when we reached a hotel, we were giving such friendly hospitality that I knew this is what I wanted. So I opened the Tompson Hotel, to spread the kind hospitality to the world, or at least to New York."

"I...I'm so sorry, sir. That must of been difficult. My...mom, died in a fire before I was born."

"I'm so sorry son, that must of been hard not knowing her."

"Yeah, I'd never let my brother's know, but it bothers me more than it should." I said gravely. he sighed,

"son, I am also sorry for your loss." He smiled kindly at me, I like him, he was a good man. He really was. "I like you child. you have permission to date my daughter."

"R-really? Thanks you si- Charlie." I beamed, he waved, signaling I can leave.

"oh, and Raphael?" he stopped me at the door,

"yes?"

"I was a kid too once, protection is in the cabinet under the sink." I felt like I just got a full blown punch to the gut.

"ah! SIR! I-I would-NO! I wasn't even-! Agh! nonono! NO WAY! I'm only 15!" He chuckled at my discomfort.

"I don't care what you kids do, as long as it's legal, and I don't get a little surprise in nine months. clear?"

"Y-y-yes sir! I DEFIANTLY didn't want to go that far! not now! I'm too young!"

"whatever you say, Raphael. Whatever you say. have fun." he smiled thoughtfully and I speed walked out. How embarrassing!

"Room 562, floor twelve." Dave said as I walked out.

"thanks man," I said, still a bit red and blushing.

I opened the door and was greeted by Parrot sitting, worriedly at the edge of the bed.

"Raph!" She got up, "what did-?"

"we got along Just fine." I smiled dashingly to her, "he gave me permission." She sighed, contently.

"good," she pulled me into the room, Kissing me while doing so. I shut the door behind me, and lifted her up off her feet, bridal style. We were NOT going that far, were only kids, we both knew that. I don't think I've ever felt better in my life.

We lied down on the bed, still kissing, she kissed my neck, then...well.. it was a strange feeling between pain, tickle, and comfort. I lightly grunted to myself, _just let it happen, Raph. Let it Happen. _I smiled to myself, this was definitely a night to remember.


	7. School, not so amazing, is it?

Dear all meh epic peeps: sorry for da super-duper long wait! and any ideas you guys have, I'd LOVE to hear!

OOKKKKAAAYY! OMG there was a MAJOR mishap while I uploaded it! APPARENTLY it came out as a super jumbled paragraph, TTTHHAANKKYOU to one of the guest's here that saved my but and told me!

look if I upload somthin and it becomes a HUMGO JUMBLED PARAGRAPH plleease tell me! and I'll fix it right away! you'd be doing me a favor!

Chapter 7 Leo's POV

for the first, and probably the last, time I found my human form helpful, I was able to call a twenty-four hour repair man, and even LUCKIER, he gave me a free window repair, because when I came into the store, I caught some guys trying to rob the store, which, being a ninja, I took care of with ease. They didn't even have a gun! so, that was a lucky twist of fate.

So here I sat in the living room, Mikey came back at ten sharp, giving me a smile and a wave, then headed down to bed. he did look entirely exhausted, So I waited, and then Donnie came home at 10:36. greeting me happily, obviously having a good time with April, then also going to sleep. I knew Raph wouldn't be coming home tonight, but I couldn't help but stay where I was. I watched as the clock ticked each minuted going by like hours.

"Leonardo?" I twisted in my seat to face my master.

"oh, Hi Master Splinter." "why are you up so late? You know Raphael is not coming home tonight." I nodded,

"I just can't help but feel..." I shrugged, shaking my head, confused. "it's strange, I'm not worried, but I'm on edge...I AM worried, but..."

"your worried that your brothers are drifting from the family." Splinter said, looking down to me, and sitting by my side. My eyes sparked, and I gently jolted, Spot on.

"y-your right, father. I...AM worried about that." I sighed, my head falling into my hands, my human five fingered hands.

"and...Raph gone...It's just..." Master Splinted lied his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him,

"my son, as a Leader and older brother, you have every right to worry." I nodded, glad he understood, like he always does. "your other brothers don't seem to be doing so well either." Master Splinter looked to the rooms, and I heard a door open, footsteps, then a soft voice,

"Donnie? ya up bro? "ya, Mikey, I'm up. come in." I softly smiled at my two brothers, though i couldn't see them, nor them to me. For some reason none of us could sleep till the gang was all here.

"Go to your brothers." Splinter stood, gently smiling to me. "it'll help you sleep."

"Hai Sensi." i nodded, standing up as well. I bowed, and he nodded to me, as we parted ways.

I walked into Donnie's room, light still on. Donnie was on his bed, and Mikey was perched on Donnie's desk, both looked to me as I came in.

"hey you two, it's late."

"I know." they said at the same time.

"we can't sleep Leo." Mikey told me, as I sat in Donnie's desk chair. "I miss Raph," he added in a small mumble. Donnie nodded in agreement.

"we've never slept without Raph here," Donnie looked up, placing his glasses in their place on his nose. "it does make sense, We've all been here in the same home, and now one of us is missing, we would miss the presence of him." Donnie stated.

"I know, but you two are exhausted. And so am I." I admitted, which made Mikey openly yawn, which of coarse chain reacted between the rest of us.

"I'm not going back in there." Mikey slurred, pulling his knees up to his chest. I let out a burst of air, man, we're REALLY out of it when one of us is missing.

"You...you guys can stay in here for the night...ya know, if ya want." Donnie shrugged, not looking at any of us, rather focused on his feet. Donnie was embarrassed to say, but it was on all of our mind's. Mikey rubbed his eye,

"kay', Donnie."

"good idea, Donnie." I told my second youngest brother. it was easy to into Donnie's bed, considering we're a whole lot skinnier without our shells. Mikey was snuggled up to me on my left side, near the edge. and Donnie had his forehead on my shoulder on my right, near the wall. They fell asleep in no time. Mikey's mouth was slightly ajar, but not enough to snore, and Donnie's glasses were hanging off his nose, but not enough to fall.

I remained awake to stare at the ceiling. Raph, why'd ya have to do this? I know you need your space but, this is just terrible without you around.

* * *

Raph's POV *the next morning*

I kissed Parrot goodbye, waved to Dave, and shook hands with Charlie. He seemed to really like me, I was beaming, and I'm sure that my family would have questions, but it's not a big deal, Parrot and I didn't go too far.

I made sure no one was watching, as I slipped into the sewers. I jumped over the turnslattes, Leo was watching T.V., Donnie was working on something in his lab, and Splinter was in the dojo with Mikey, helping him with his obvious focus problem.

"Raph," Leo looked up to me, smiling.

"hey Leo, did I miss any action?" I asked, walking over to sit by Leo's left side.

"nope, everything was..." he shrugged, "rather dull, I suppose." I patted my only older brother's shoulder,

"good, wouldn't want to miss out on bashing through random people's windows." I cracked with a smile.

"hey! It was an accident!" he persisted, but I laughed, it was over, and I was in a good mood, so why not laugh it off.

"I think you just wanted to smash through a window."

"no! and plus, I had to deal with Parrot's dog licking me to death!"

"heh heh, yeah, I got the same treatment." I told him, leo leaned over a bit, as if to look at my other side,

"Raph, what's on your neck?" _oh snap, I completely forgot!_

"nothing," I grunted, my shoulder lifting a bit,

"I saw something, Raph."

"it's nothing!" I got up to go to my room, when I was tackled from behind. we wrestled for a few minutes, before Leo managed to pin my arms to my side,

"Raph, where did you get,_** that Bruise**_?" I kick my brother off of me,

"I got**_ This bruise_** from falling, thank you." I stood up

"and what did you fall on to get**_ that bruise?_**"

"a Coffee table gave me**_ this bruise_**. I tripped,"

"over what?"

"Parrot's cat."

"Parrot doesn't have a cat,"

"hey Raph! how'd-" my immediate younger brother stopped and looked to my neck, "How'd you get **_that bruise_**?"

"I tripped over Parrot's dog, and fell onto the coffee table, to get**_ this bruise_**."

"you just told me you tripped over her cat, and got**_ that bruise._**" Leo reminded me, crossing his arms.

"and you just told me Parrot doesn't have a cat, which could give me **_this bruise_**." Mikey suddenly came up behind me, pulled my shoulder down, looked at my neck, then yelped, smiling.

"haha! Dudes! Raph got a hicky last night!"

"**MIKEY**." I growled,

"What is going on in here?!" Master Splinter asked, sternly. My brothers back up from me in one big step. Master Splinter lifted up my chin with one finger and observed the small black/blue mark on my neck. "Raphael, how did you get _**this bruise**_?"

Leo stifled a giggle, Donnie openly snickered, and Mikey just burst out laughing.

* * *

April's POV

I heard Raph got grounded for a month for 'going too far' with a girl, which was reduced to a week once the matters were cleared that they just kissed and such. But since I wasn't sure I texted Parrot

, Raph's got grounded for 'going too far' with you. what happened? -April

Nothing too crazy, we kissed, made out really. And slept together, that's it. -Parrot

What about **_that bruise_** on Raph's neck? -April

well, I guess that WAS a bit too far, -Parrot

You animal. -April

What did ya think 'Parrot' stood for? I'm an exotic animal of paradise. -Parrot

please don't say that in public. -April

Whatever you say ;) aaannnyyway, wanna hang out? I'm bored an' got nothin' to do. -Parrot

sure! -April Cool, meet at the Arcade? -Parrot

I'll beat your highscore at TRON -April

AS IF! C U 4:00 -Parrot

I smiled, got up and left my place for the arcade.

* * *

Raph's POV

Leo went out to go get the pizza for dinner, Mikey was out skateboarding, and Donnie got a call from April, nothing serious, just a little homework help. So I was home, channel surfing. Finding nothing on, I just shut off the T.V.

"You are aware you need to tell her." I jolted at the voice behind me, It was Master Splinter.

"what?"

"if you plan on keeping this, Skylar, character. You are going to have to tell her about who and what you really are." My father sat beside me,

"do ya..." I trailed, then swallowed, "do ya think she'll accept me? For who I am?"

"that's for you to find out, my son."

"but...What if she doesn't?!" I looked up to my sensi, "what then?" I whispered.

"Then she's just not the one for you."

"That's what I'm worried about! And plus, how am I supposed to tell her I'm mutant freak?!"

"Raphael," he said calmly, to smoothen my frayed nerves. "If she's like you say she is, I'm sure she'll understand." I sighed deeply,_ what could I do? I had to tell her, but how? WHEN?_

"I know sensi, but, I'm still worried. and if I tell her, how will she react? and, will she even BELIEVE me?"

"You'll figure it out, my son." and my father left, saying as he walked off, "Your smarter than you look."

"Thanks sensi-HEY!" I snapped, a bit offended and slightly amused at one of my father's rare jokes. I saw him smiling gently to himself as he retired to his room.

I started to pace, frustrated.

_How in the WORLD was I supposed to tell her?_

* * *

April's POV

I was walking with Parrot on the street, she had Jack on a close leash next to her, who seemed more than happy to be out and about.

"I can't believe you two met for one day then started dating, not only that, but you spent the night together!" I sighed, she shrugged, smiling,

"oh come on April, don't be like that. I thought you believed in that whole love at first sight thing."

"I thought you didn't"

"I didn't." she confirmed, "then I met Raphael." She smiled to herself again, I really felt bad for her, she was really into him, but Raph wasn't a human! "April?"

"huh?"

"well? gonna answer me?"

"oh! heh, oops! sorry, what was the question?"

* * *

Leo's POV

I felt so strange following April into her school. My three younger brother's looked equally as nervous. Parrot asked when we'd be showing up for school, and Here we are, going into the reception desk, with everything Donnie said we'd need: fake birth certificates, paperwork, bla bla bla.

We got our schedules, and compared results. none of us had any classes together; except for gym, we all had the same gym class.

"okay guys, lets just get through this." I sighed to my littler brothers, they all looked so much younger and afraid.

"Leo I feel sick," Mikey breathed, holding his stomach.

"hey now," Donnie lied a hand on the younger teen's shoulder, "we're 'exchange students' you won't be expected to do much anyway."

"wait a sec," Raph said, "how long is that re-mutagen gonna take Donnie? people will be asking round' about how long we'll be staying here."

"uh," Donnie thought about it for a few seconds, "okay, say we're not sure, but probably not for long." we all nodded,

"you four! Don't you have class?! go!" a stern lady walked up to us,

"Sorry we're new here an-" I started to be interrupted,

"get to your classes! your already late."

"See you guys at lunch, okay?" I said and the others nodded, we broke off to find our first block classes.

* * *

Mikey's POV

Man, I thought school would be awesome! April was right, IT ISN'T. I already felt like an idiot. I finally found my class; Biology, Mr. Starns. I walked in, and EVERYONE stared. this was defiantly gonna be a long hard day... Then somebody waved excitedly at me from the back of the class; It was Tyler! huh, maybe school won't be that bad!

* * *

Raph's POV,

i just finished Math class, and lemme tell ya, I HONESTLY hated it. I had to sit next to this snotty nerd, belch.

I turned my locker combo for the third time, and it STILL didn't work! "AGH!" I growled fiercly, and drew back my fist to bash it open manually, when I felt a pair of hands grasp my wrist,

"easy there big fella, if you damage the locker, they'll make you pay to replace it. Believe me, firsthand experience." I glanced around to see Parrot, smiling that mischievous smile. I chuckled to myself,

"yeah, I guess." a Red headed girl wearing topaz earrings with a matching necklace stared at me from parrot's side. She was wearing a normal T-shirt and jeans, she raised an eye brow like she wasn't impressed. then let out a scoff,

"THIS is the one you talked about? Seems like a total dunce if you ask me." she crossed her arms, "you made him sound like he was some adorable, handsome, charmer. This ugly lug is just another ruffian!"

"Erin, meet my boyfriend, Raph. Raph, my good friend Erin." she introduced me to Erin and Erin to me. I already didn't like her. She seemed the one who would try her very hardest to drive a wedge between us, but that was NEVER gonna happen.

Parrot managed to open my locker in one try, Erin rolled her eyes at my 'stupidity' so i turned, gave her a smile,

"you like?" Erin got bright red,

"NO!"

"I don't know i think you do,"

"I. DO. NOT!"

Parrot laughed, and herded us toward the lunchroom. Erin pulled Parrot away to another table, which was pretty disappointing, but I eventually found my brothers, well, two of them,

"hey guys." I said sitting down with my tray, "where's Mikey? still in line?"

"nah," Donnie shook his head, "Mikey went to go sit with his other friends." I could tell at one look at Leo, he wasn't too happy about it, but focused on his "lunch"

"um...donnie? What is that?" I pointed to a strange brownish blob on his tray,

"well, uh...I'm not too sure, I asked what it was but they just said 'Meat', but it tastes like corn, very old hard corn." I grimaced,

"I got the pizza," Leo shrugged, "doesn't look too bad," and apart from being rather small and kinda cold, it didn't look bad. But when Leo picked it up, he expected the gloopy, greasy, stuff he was used to, but instead he got stiff pizza with stiff cheese. "what the-?" Leo banged it on it's side a few times and everything stayed exactly where it was. "thats not normal."

"UGH, SICK!" I yelped and pulled a long grey hair out of my sandwhich.

"Oh nasty! Is that a TOENAIL?" Donnie looked horrified at his Mystery Meat.

we all shared a look, then pushed our trays into the middle of the table, disgusted. Donnie pulled out some text book and some paper and starting coping down some definitions, probably for civics. and Leo took out a book and started reading. And me? I had nothing to do but sit awkwardly and look around. I found out where Mikey was sitting, saw the knuckle-head prodding at his food worriedly, his friends telling him some words of encouragement. Mikey gave his plastic pizza another unsure look, before taking a bite. His facial expression was something that looked like 'What the- this is PIZZA?' He swallowed, then starting coughing.

I smirked, probably did taste disgusting. When from just coughing, came a choking sound, like he was literally gagging. His friend in the baseball hat, hopped up from his seat, and let out a loud scream.

"HE'S CHOKING! SOMEONE GET HELP!" Several students hopped into action and ran out of the lunch room to get a teacher or a nurse, others just watched with wide eyes. Leo, Donnie and I shared another look, but this one filled with elder brother panic. We all hopped up and ran across the room to our little brother, we knew exactly what to do, we've actually done it before, Mikey chokes on his food way more often than any of us combined, so be actually have a routine, a little skill, to help him, but Mikey would always be a bit drained afterwards.

In one fast motion, Donnie ripped Mikey to his feet, I must admit, I was feeling very worried, we usually get to him faster. Leo hooked Mikey's arms behind him, and without hesitation, I pulled back my fist, and clogged him as hard as I could straight into his gut. It came back up, and Donnie slapped the back of his head, and Mikey spat it out on the ground, Panting, his face red, and tears running down his face. Mikey's knees gave out, and he fell backwards, Leo catching him.

"easy Mikey, just breath, okay?" Leo soothed, gently. Mikey continued to gasp for breath, but he managed to nod in response. suddenly the entire cafeteria erupted in applause, a few cheers, and a whistler or two. Donnie stood up a bit straighter, I crossed my arms and smiled a snarky grin, and Leo, he just turned a deep shade of red, not really liking all the attention. I saw my immediate older brother breath out an inaudible 'oh boy'

"wow! that was amazing!" Parrot walked up, "that was beyond awesome!"

"yeaheasyforyoutosay." Mikey poured out between gasps.

* * *

Leo's POV

ignoring our gasping brother she asked Raph how we knew what to do, as I lowered Mikey into a seat at his table, and one of his friends offered his a bottle of water, which Mikey took.

"easy Mikey, small sips." I soothed gently to him, he nodded and gently drank some of the water. the teachers came barging in with the nurse, and a girl student ran up to them and explained what had happened, but the nurse inspected Mikey away,

"are you alright young man?"

"yeah...I'm okay now." Mikey said, managing a smile despite his red-face, and near death experience.

"would you like me to call your parents to bring you home?" I tensed up, and prepared to make an excuse, but Mikey was faster,

"Nah, I'm alright! Just got a little stuck is all, I'm fine!" he flashed one of his trade-mark smiles, and the nurse nodded,

"well, alright, If your sure young man, but if you feel unwell, just come and see me."

"yes Ma'm." Mikey nodded, I felt a bit surprised at not only his excuse but his manners. The Nurse walked off, and left the room. Most had already turned back to their previous conversations. The Bell rang for our next class, and I smiled, FINALLY something we'd be good at, gym.

* * *

Mikey's POV

I caught my breath completely soon after the bell rang, and I just decided to forget about it, no use in remembering it anyway.

Me and my brothers all walked into the gym together, I was stoked, and I could tell they were too. None of us are used to sitting still for so long, ESPECIALLY me. We were given these grey shirts and black shorts to wear like everyone else, they were light-weight, but defiantly stupid. the school's name was printed in Maroon on our shirts. we all sat on a hard turf football field, a fat gym teacher with a bald head wearing shades on his head stared hard at all of us.

"Alright listen up!" he barked at us like we were his soldiers, "were gonna be playing football today!" The girly-girls groaned, while the tough girls smiled viciously. The wimpy guys sighing, and the athletic ones whooping. "BUT FIRST!" he pointed to the field behind him, "I want FOUR LAPS all around!" now everyone groaned, except for me and my brothers, we just cheered, getting strange looks from everyone.

_ whats up with them? Don't they wanna stretch their legs?_ the stern gym teacher stomped over and leaned down to us, looking at Leo in particular.

"you four wanna make fun of me?! well then, exchange students, WE DONT DO THAT IN MURICA'!" we all stared wide-eyed, what was this dude's problem? "everyone has to run two laps, walk two!" he returned to his original height, "but YOU FOUR, run ALL FOUR LAPS!" we got a mix of sympathetic and teasing looks. but mostly many snickers from a group of four other boys.

they all looked mean and sharkish, one had a tattoo, another had many facial piercings, the third had a Mohawk, and the fourth had a gold chain, ruby ring, and stud bracelet. they all looked related, and considering that they all had the same last name printed on their shirts, they were probably brothers. They also had the same shade of black hair a mixture of blue shades for eye color. they all had different hair styles, and shade of eye color, but they all had a bad look about them.

I instantly hated them, and I could tell by the glare Leo was giving, the growling from Raph, and Donnie's red face, that they didn't like them either. They all had large muscles, like us.

"Mr. Hard?" The one with the chain shot his hand up in the air, "can we run all four laps?" Mr. Hard smiled,

"of coarse, Drebble boys, your our best track runners, the heroes of the school. I have no doubt that you four can run all four laps."

"teachers pet." I seethed quietly to my brothers, they nodded.

"Alright! everyone up!" we hopped to our feet and walked over to where we are supposed to start.

"the name's Lance Drebble, weakling." the one with the chain spat at Leo. "this is Justin," he gestured to the Mohawk guy, "Connor" tattoo dude, "and Tobias" piercing dude.

"Leonardo Hamato." Leo spat, "Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo."

"Im guessin' you freaks are sisters!" Conor snarled,

"We're not girls!" I called back angrily,

"what a girl thing to say." Tobias snickered, followed by the rest of his brothers. Raph started to go forward, toward thee Drebbles to give them a beat down they won't live to remember, Leo held a steady arm out to stop him, and gave Raph a look that said,_ oh, well get them, just not yet._ Raph growled and got back in line, as we waited for the coach to give us the thumbs up.

"GO!" he yelled, and we all dashed off, sprinted, really. I scoffed at them in my head, _me and my bros run MILES and MILES all over the city, at night, over rooftops, while fighting off the foot and kraang, and you think you can beat us?!_

I smiled to myself, watching them fail was gonna be soooo fun. They kept up with our sprinting for about one lap, all their faces red, and panting, while me and my bros weren't even breaking a sweat. but once they hit their second lap, they pretty much just continued jogging. while we all sprinted all four laps.

"hold it right there Hamatos." the coach stopped us as we were about to go around again, "how many times have you four been around?"

"Donnie?" Leo looked to the most intellectual of our group.

"four."

"I thought so, heh heh, I though you boys were teasing me, you really do like ta run don'cha?" he laughed a bit,

"yeah, we love running." Leo nodded,

"well alright then! Maybe then you outta think about taking track! our school would love to have ya on our team!" He said cheerfully, clasping Leo on the back.

"yeah, heh, maybe" Leo smiled good-naturedly to be polite, then we all took a seat down on the turf to wait for the remaining people to finish their laps.

"we made it coach!" Lance panted to Mr. Hard. who looked at them in disapproval, "took ya long enough, the Hamatos have been here since you and your brothers started your third lap!"

All four of the Drebbles turned to me and my bros. Raph crossed his arms and smiled a pointed grin, Donnie tried to muffle his laughter with his hand, I full out laughed, and Leo gave them a taunting smile and a wave.

"this ain't over Hamatos!" Lance snarled at us, "not by a long shot!"


End file.
